totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Każdy działa na własną rękę
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 3 Chris płaci egzorcyście za wykonaną pracę Chris: Widzicie? Tak się kończy nie dokładne czytanie kontraktu! Teraz sam muszę płacić egzorcyście... ehh. Krwiopijca! Egzorcysta: Przesadzasz.. Egzorcysta zatapia zęby w pomidorze i zaczyna sączyć z niej sok Chris: Ok... tego już ciut za wiele. Nie nie mogę! Ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers byliśmy świadkami jak nasz samolot z Around The World, który Courtney rozbiła w czasie zadania w Holandii powrócił na ziemie! O tak. Razem z duszami Terrorysty nr. 1 i Terrorysty nr. 2! A jednak mieli swój debiut nawet poza swoim życiem! A to ciekawie. Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie znaleźć Beth. Jeszcze przed tym Agata wyjawiła tajemnice o Alejandro, Arthurowi i przez przypadek również Heather, która wszystko podsłuchiwała. Alejandro na nieszczęście Agaty wszystko usłyszał. Ma dziewczyna pecha. Łamagi były załamane warunkami baraku w którym żyją i tym co się żywią. Nie było im to na rękę, jednak to oni wygrali zadanie i w nagrodę ociekliwy i uszczelnimy im dom! Szczęściarze! Gwiazdy nie poniosły żadnych większych szkód, a Zwycięzców zobaczyliśmy na pierwszej ceremonii w Stars vs. Losers. Alejandro i Agata otrzymali najwięcej głosów, jednak to niespodziewanie Agata opuściła program razem z Beth! Po raz kolejny i ostatni!!! Kto jako kolejny zjedzie na naszej skoczni Wagonikiem Kopalnianym Przegranych? Dowiecie się tego już dziś w Stars vs. Losers!!! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Duncanem, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Łamagi spędziły cieplutką i miłą noc, bez kapiącej wody nad głową. Byli nawet zadowoleni. (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Jestem taki dumny z tego co się właśnie stało! Mimo mojej wcześniejszej wpadki to właśnie przeze mnie drużyna wygrała zadanie. Nie wierzę! Jestem teraz bezpieczny. Na razie. dziewczyny budzą się Kathy: W sumie dużo milej tutaj jest jak już nic nam na głowie nie kapie. Katie: Tak. Jeszcze te szczury... szczur przebiega koło ręki Atlanthy Atlantha: Oby następną nagrodą było odstraszenie szczurów. Katie: Tak. Mielibyśmy kolejną motywację! do dziewczyn podchodzą Tyler i Noah Noah: Macie pomysł co mamy zjeść na śniadanie. Tyler: No. Już się powoli robię głodny. Katie: Phi! Co za szowinista! Myśli tylko o sobie, a nie o tym, że dopiero co wstaliśmy. Kathy: Co nie? Bezczelność... Tyler: Ale... Noah: Ehh... nieważne. koło Tylera i Noah'a przebiegają kolejne szczury Noah: Jak miło. Tyler: To co! Mamy obiad. Noah: Najpierw musisz go upolować. Tyler: Mam pomysł! Tyler wiąże na ogonkach szczurów zdjęcia Very Tyler: Patrz Rick! Vera. Rick podbiega do Tylera jak porażony Rick: Gdzie?! Tyler: O tam! Rick wpadł w euforie Rick: Very!!! Rick zaczął łapać wszystkie myszy ze zdjęciami Very i zamykać je w słoikach. Oczywiście z otworami na powietrze Noah: Idioto! Jak my je teraz odzyskamy?! Rick ci nie odda niczego z Verą! Tyler: No w sumie racja... Noah zaczyna okładać Tylera Dom Gwiazd 120px Gwiazdy chodzą po domu szukając czegoś. Ktoś głośno płaczę. Philip: I jak znalazłaś? Bridgette: Nie! Ale trzeba coś zrobić... kołonich przebiega panikująca Venus Venus: Co mamy zrobić? Jak tego nie znajdziemy to ten dom zawali się. Vera: Szukajmy dalej! Bridgette: Ale kto zabrał Lindsay błyszczyk?! Ivan: Nie wiem! Ale ten ktoś to potwór. Courtney odchodzi z błyszczykiem Lindsay w rękach (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Tak. Zrobiłam to. Ale to tylko dlatego, że Lindsay swoją słodyczą zaczyna mnie już powoli denerwować! Nie pozwolę się wytrącać z równowagi już po niej. tymczasem u Lindsay Owen: No już. Czego chcesz? Pączusia? Lindsay: Nie. Owen: Milksheka? Lindsay: Nie. Owen: Pizze? Lindsay: Nie! Lindsay jeszcze głośniej płaczę Owen: Aaa! Nie mogę! Owen wyskakuje przez okno. Na szczęście. Są na parterze. Vera: Lindsay. Skarbie. Kupię ci nowy. Lindsay: S...serio? Vera: Oczywiście. A przynajmniej od kogoś go wyłudzę... Lindsay: Jesteś taka miła! Lindsay rozchmurzyła się i uściskała Vere Vera: O! Już dobrze. Courtney wściekła upuszcza błyszczyk Lindsay, po czym szybko ucieka (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: A niech ją piorun kopnie! To ona ukradła błyszczyk Lindsay i przez nią nie spaliśmy całą poprzednią noc. O nie. Nikt nie będzie wykorzystywać moich przyjaciół... Willa Zwycięzców 120px Zwycięzcy nieco przybici siedzą w wielkim salonie Heather: Fajnie. Początek gry, a już tracimy do innych drużyn dużo. Sadie: Nie jest jeszcze tak źle... Aminet: Co? Aminet wściekła zrywa się ze krzesła Aminet: Nie jest źle? Inne drużyny mają po 8 osób, a my? 5 zwycięzców. Wypalonych. Arthur: Aminet. Nie denerwuj się. Sadie: Właśnie. Nie warto. nagle podchodzi do nich Alejandro Alejandro: No hej! O czym gadacie... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: On jest serio taki głupi czy takiego tylko udaje?! Całą drużyna ma mu za złe to co zrobił Agacie, chodź inni też na nią zagłosowali. Trudno. Widzę, że tak musi być... Arthur: O widzę, że pan tajemniczy przyszedł... Alejandro: Do mnie mówisz malutki? Arthur: A do kogo... innego kłamcy i obłudnika tutaj nie widzę. Alejandro: Spójrz na siebie. Sam przytulałeś się do Agaty, a zgrywasz chłopaka Very. Arthur: Jest tylko moją przyjaciółką! Boże... Sadie: Dobra. Nie kłóćcie się. Nie warto. Arthur: Co tam.. Arthur machnął ręka na Alejandro i odszedł Heather: Dobra robota! Tylko tak dalej. Arthur: Heh... dzięki... Aminet: Nie martw się ten idiota nic ci nie zrobi! Już ja tego dopilnuje! nagle wszystko zaczęło się trząść Ring na Polanie 120px 120px 120px wszyscy nieco przestraszeni przyszli na zadanie. Nie wiedzieli oni bowiem czego mają się spodziewać po Chrisie... Philip: Co ty masz zamiar zrobić tym razem? Owen: Właśnie. O mało nie dostaliśmy zawału serca. Chris: W takim razie się cieszę! Witam was na waszym trzecim zadaniu tutaj! Tym razem... Kathy: Powiedz jakie są nagrody. By mieć motywację... Chris: Dobra. Zwycięzcy dalej walczą o podgrzewany basen w ogródku, Gwiazdy walczą tym razem o zestaw grilowy, a Łamagi natomiast mogą wygrać wizytę osoby, która wytępi szczury i malowanie waszego baraku! Cody: O tak! Motywacja! Noah: Tak. Znowu wygramy. Chris: Dobra, a teraz... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Zgłaszam oficjalny sprzeciw! Łamagi zawsze dostają świetne nagrody, a my? Nie wierzę, ale dlaczego my dostajemy jedną .. i to dosyć marną nagrodę. Chris: Nie włączajcie zwierzeń jak mówię. Ok. Więc zadanie polega na waszej walce w ringu! Heather: Ależ to ... kreatywne. Courtney: Co nie? Do czego to się właściwie odnosi? Chris: Do zadania z The Shoping Time. Do walki w finałowej 8! Noah: Dlatego to skojarzyłeś?! Żałosne... Chris: Dziękuje, a ja Chris. Noah: Ale... to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Venus: Jak wszystko co robi Chris... wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Chris: Łamagi. Za wygranie poprzedniego zadania u was zmierzą się w zadaniu aż 4 osoby, Gwiazdy będą reprezentować 3 osoby, a Zwycięzców tylko jedna. Heather: Tylko jedna? Żartujesz sobie? Chris: Nie! Dobra. Wybierzcie ludzi. chwilę później przed Chrisem stoją Kathy, Tyler, Rick, Katie, Courtney, Owen, Ivan i Aminet Chris: Dobrze. Więc zaczynajmy zabawę! Runda 1; Rick vs. Courtney Rick: Przegrasz! Nie wygrasz z potęgą miłości do Very! Vera: A on znowu swoje... Courtney chwyciła krzesło i roztrzaskała je Rickowi na głowie, Rick pada nieprzytomny Chris: Courtney przechodzi do rundy drugiej! Courtney: O tak! Runda 1; Aminet vs. Tyler Tyler: Mówię ci! Zginiesz pod moim ciężarem! Aminet: Pff... Tyler biegnie w stronę Aminet, jednak przewraca się o wystający kawałek materiału i traci przytomność Chris: Aminey wygrywa. Aminet: To było prostsze niż przypuszczałam... Runda 1; Kathy vs. Owen Owen: Jestem głodny! Kathy: A ja serio nie chcę się bić! Owen: Ja też! Owen biegnie do Kathy by ją przytulić, ale upada na nim po czym straciła przytomność Atlnatha: Wody? Chris: Owen o dziwo wygrywa! O dziwo. Z gry wyleciały na razie aż 3 Łamagi! Aaron: Wiesz, że my o tym wiemy? Noah: Tak. Nie potrzebujemy lektora! Runda 1; Katie vs. Ivan Ivan: To twój koniec mała! Katie: Nie powiem kto tu jest mały! Ivan wściekły po czym co usłyszał zaczął biec w stronę Katie. Katie go powaliła i wygrała z nim Chris: No, no Katie! Zaskoczyłaś mnie. Mimo wszystko walczysz dalej. Kto wygra walkę na ringu? Courtney, Aminet, Owen, a może Katie? Oglądajcie już po przerwie! przerwa Lektor: Czy jesteście ciekawi co szykuje na was nowa seria Theryi? Jesteście ciekawi co przyniesie wam Rok Płynnego Koszmaru? To już wkrótce i tylko w Rok Płynnego Koszmaru. Kto wygra i przeżyje na Alasce cały Rok Płynnego Koszmaru? ''koniec przerwy Chris: Witajcie wszyscy po raz kolejny w naszym wielkim pojedynku na ringu. Przed przerwą trzy Łamagi i jedna Gwiazda odpadły z walki o zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny. W grze dalej pozostali Courtney, Aminet, Owen i Katie, a kto wygra? Tego przekonacie się już niebawem! Runda 2; Courtney vs. Aminet Arthur: Szykuje się ciekawa walka. Sadie: Oby Aminet wygrała. Jak nie wygra. To znowu będziemy na eliminacjach. Alejandro: Dodajmy, że drugi raz z rzędu. Nie Heather? Heather: O zamknij się... Courtney i Aminet zaczynają się siłować na ręcę Aminet: Zginiesz! Pożałujesz tego Around The World. Courtney: Weź już przestań to wspominać... Aminet: Jak miałabym przestać to wspominać?! Courtney: Halo wygrałaś to! Aminet na chwilę przestała być czujna. Wtedy Courtney rozbiła na jej głowie krzesło. Aminet padła nieprzytomna Courtney: I tak się właśnie wygrywa. Zwycięzcy pogrążyli się w smutku Alejandro: No gratuluje Aminet. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już wiem na kogo oddam swój głos. Arthur: Weź już zamilcz! Sadie i Arthur zdejmują nieprzytomną Amiet z ringu i zanoszą ją do domu Zwycięzców Alejandro: Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Heather: Wiesz co? Jesteś świnia i tyle! Heather również poszła do domu Alejandro: Ok... Chris: No. Ze Zwycięzcami już się widzimy na ceremonii. Łamagi. Teraz wasza wielka chwila. Jeżeli Katie przegra to wygrają Gwiazdy. Aaron: Nie daj się Katie! Atlantha: Daj Owenowi popalić! Runda 2; Owen vs. Katie Owen: Hej Katie! Katie: Hej! Katie nabiera zabójczego wyrazu twarzy Katie: I do zobaczenia! Owen: Aaa! Owen wybiegł z ringu i pobiegł do domu Lindsay: Jej! Vera: Widać musimy teraz liczyć na Courtney... Philip: Wam też się to nie podoba? Bridgette: No... Finał; Courtney vs. Katie Katie: Powodzenia! Courtney: I na wzajem! Courtney i Katie zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Było widać, że ta walka nie będzie krótka Katie: Wiesz. Nie jest ci przykro, że wtedy wyeliminował cię Alejandro. I w tym odcinku właśnie ty6 odpadłaś? Courtney: Ja przynajmniej byłam w każdej edycji, a twoja to? 3? Katie:'' Tak. Riposta w twoim stylu. '''Courtney: I kto to mówi... Katie rzuciła się na Courtney. Po chwili Courtney odepchnęła Katie od siebie Courtney: A niech cię! w tle widać Courtney biegnącą w stronę Katie Bridgette: Jak myślicie. Courtney sobie poradzi? Philip: Nie wiem, ale sądzę, że nie. Vera: Myślę identycznie. w tle Katie biegnie w stronę Courtney ze zdechłą rybą Lindsay: Herbatniczka? Vera: Tak poproszę! w tle Courtney goni Katie ze stołem w rękach Philip: Nie sądzicie, że piękna dziś pogoda? Bridgette: Nad wyraz ładna! Lindsay: Sądze, że jest ładna! w tle Katie wyrzuca Courtney z ringu Courtney: Auuu... Chris: I mamy zwycięzce dzisiejszego zadania! Katie! Wygrywa dla swojej drużyny dezynsekcje i malowanie domu! Łamagi skaczą ze szczęścia Chris: Gwiazdy. Znowu drugie, ale ciągle daleko od eliminacji. Gratuluje! okrojone Gwiazdy stoją ... przeciętnie Chris: A to znaczy, że na dzisiejszej ceremonii zobaczymy Zwycięzców. Znowu. Kto wyleci to już za chwilę! Ceremonia 120px Zwycięzcy siedzą na trybunach, Chris w błyszczącym odświętnych ubraniu wchodzi na scenę Chris: Witam. Po raz drugi na eliminacjach. Co się z wami dzieje? Sadie: Chyba czujemy się za pewnie... Arthur: No. Już wygraliśmy po jednym sezonie każdy. Chris: Więc uda wam się jeszcze wrócić na szczyt? Heather: Oczywiście! Alejandro: Z tobą i Aminet nigdy... Chris: Dobrze. Głosujcie. Zwycięzcy głosują na swoich panelach do głosowania Chris: Już za chwilę dowiemy się kto opuści program. Chris otrzymuje kopertę z wynikami Chris: Mam dla was 4 gwiazdy i jedną czerwony krzyżyk. Osoba, która dostanie krzyżyk będzie musiał opuścić program i wsiąść do wagonika kopalnianego przegranych, a następnie zostanie wystrzelony ze Skoczni Frajerów! zbliżenie na skocznie Chris: Dobrze. Byliście prawie jednogłośni. Pierwsza gwiazda wędruje do Sadie! Chris rzuca Sadie Gwiazdę, który rozbija się jej na głowie Sadie: To przecież czekolada! Chris: Chyba nie myślałaś, że złoto. Sadie: Może. Chris: Ok. Heather. Również o dziwo jesteś bezpieczna! Chris rzuca gwiazdę Heather Heather: Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Chris: Aminet. Mimo tego, że przegrałaś. Zostajesz w programie. O dziwo! Chris rzuca gwiazdę do Aminet Aminet: Serio?! Dzięki! Chris: I zostało nam dwóch panów. Arthur i Alejandro. Alejandro. jesteś zagrożony po raz drugi. Czy znowu będziesz miał tyle szczęścia co ostatnio? Alejandro: Na pewno! Chris: I Arthur. Gwiazda i Zwycięzca. Czy uda mu się przeżyć? Arthur: Oby... Chris: A czerwony krzyżyk dostanie dzisiaj ... Alejandro! Arthur łapie gwiazdę, a Alejandro obrywa czerwonym krzyżykiem Alejandro: Co?! Wy. Wy na mnie głosowaliście! Heather: Czy to nie było oczywiste? Alejandro: Ale... Chris: Alejandro. Do skoczni frajerów tędy... Skocznia Frajerów Alejandro siedzi w środku Wagonika Kopalnianego Chris: Jakieś ostatnie słowo? Alejandro: Tak... Alejandro zjeżdża Skocznią Frajerów i wylatuje w powietrze Chris: Co. Miało być tylko jedno słowo. Została ich tylko 22. Czy Arthur poradzi sobie jako jedyny facet w programie? Dowiecie się tego już wkrótce w Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria: Odcinki Stars vs. Losers